Polyphenols are an incredibly diverse group of compounds (Ferreira et al., 1992) which widely occur in a variety of plants, some of which enter into the food chain. In some cases they represent an important class of compounds for the human diet. Although some of the polyphenols are considered to be nonnutrative, interest in these compounds has arisen because of their possible beneficial effects on health. For instance, quercitin (a flavonoid) has been shown to possess anticarcinogenic activity in experimental animal studies (Deshner et al., 1991 and Kato et al., 1983). (+)-Catechin and (−)-epicatechin (flavan-3-ols) have been shown to inhibit Leukemia virus reverse transcriptase activity (Chu et al., 1992). Nobotanin (an oligomeric hydrolyzable tannin) has also been shown to possess anti-tumor activity (Okuda et al., 1992). Statistical reports have also shown that stomach cancer mortality is significantly lower in the tea producing districts of Japan. Epigallocatechin gallate has been reported to be the pharmacologically active material in green tea that inhibits mouse skin tumors (Okuda et al., 1992). Ellagic acid has also been shown to possess anticarcinogen activity in various animal tumor models (Bukharta et al., 1992). Lastly, proanthocyanidin oligomers have been patented by the Kikkoman Corporation for use as antimutagens. Indeed, the area of phenolic compounds in foods and their modulation of tumor development in experimental animal models has been recently presented at the 202nd National Meeting of The American Chemical society (Ho et al., 1992; Huang et al., 1992).
However, none of these reports teaches or suggests cocoa extracts, any methods for preparing such extracts, or, any uses as antineoplastic agents for cocoa extracts.
Since unfermented cocoa beans contain substantial levels of polyphenols, the present inventors considered it possible that similar activities of and uses for cocoa extracts, e.g., compounds within cocoa, could be revealed by extracting such compounds from cocoa and screening the extracts for activity. The National cancer Institute has screened various Theobroma and Herrania species for anti-cancer activity as part of their massive natural product selection program. Low levels of activity were reported in some extracts of cocoa tissues, and the work was not pursued. Thus, in the antineoplastic or anti-cancer art, cocoa and its extracts were not deemed to be useful; i.e., the teachings in the antineoplastic or anti-cancer art lead the skilled artisan away from employing cocoa and its extracts as cancer therapy. Since a number of analytical procedures were developed to study the contributions of cocoa polyphenols to flavor development (Clapperton et al., 1992), the present inventors decided to apply analogous methods to prepare samples for anti-cancer screening, contrary to the knowledge in the antineoplastic or anti-cancer art. Surprisingly, and contrary to the knowledge in the art, e.g., the National Cancer Institute screening, the present inventors discovered that cocoa polyphenol extracts which contain procyanidins, have significant utility as anti-cancer or antineoplastic agents. Additionally, the inventors demonstrate that cocoa extracts containing procyanidins have utility as antioxidants.